


catharsis.

by freiline



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freiline/pseuds/freiline
Summary: thesalaciousprocess of releasing and thereby providingrelieffrom strong or repressed feelings.





	catharsis.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToastySilverLinings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastySilverLinings/gifts).



> absolutely pwp, assume this takes place years after canon and that they're both 2nd/3rd years in university. also they're not dating, things just happened (in case i don't write an epilogue aha)
> 
> please have mercy, this is my first ever fanfic and honestly, i finished writing the end whilst hungry. i'm hungry right now. not good for spotting typos and errors of all kinds

Tezuka's hands gripped firmly onto tensed shoulders pressed up  _hard_ against the nearest available wall, the act alone a clear reflection of all the patience long exhausted by Oshitari's relentless teasing from the function they'd just come back from. He was  _ravenous_ in his need to taste, lips hot and needy against the other male's, tongue demanding for entry and Oshitari giving it to him easily after the world stopped spinning and reality dawned upon him.

Tezuka was now kissing him.  _Tezuka_ , whose stoic nature had long been made known across the board. Now turned professional tennis player with the build to flaunt his successful career, taller frame and lean muscles and all. Tezuka, now almost towering over him and caging him into position. He remembers a time when he'd been the bulkier one, but now that was a thing of the past replaced by present Tezuka. The one now pressed up against him, bodies yearning for as much contact as physically possible. The only Tezuka that mattered, really.

Oshitari sinks into the kiss and his shoulders slacken, melding into Tezuka's sturdy hold and giving in to the tantalising sensation of it all. Tezuka moves his hand down upon realising Oshitari had relinquished what little control he had at all and struggles to undo his tie, yanking it off the second it gave way to the abuse and letting it fall forgotten on the ground. Hearts beat at alarming speeds, pumping blood to more places than one and dispersing burning heat from head to toe; if any had remained at all, the chill from the air-conditioned venue was now certainly gone.

Tezuka continues to kiss him, open mouthed and tongues meeting, as he then proceeds on to undo the pesky buttons of Oshitari's blazer and dress shirt, no doubt a hindrance to come when he'd itch for more to touch. Tezuka's fingers press against warm barred skin and slide up Oshitari's chest, free arm encircling his waist and pulling him closer, pressing  _himself_ closer.

They break apart for a quick second to breathe but it doesn't last long, Tezuka is quick to dip his head down and attach his lips to the side of Oshitari's neck. Kissing and gently nibbling, trying to hold back as much as he could in fear of scaring the slighter man more than he might already have with his ardent enthusiasm. He fails, not that it was a surprise given the current circumstances, and his teeth sink into skin lightened over the few years of absent exposure to the sun, hungry for anything he was allowed to taste. Oshitari lets out a surprised yelp that transitions into a whimper, the hands once limp at his sides now moving up to thread slender fingers into dark hair. He angles his head to the side and pulls Tezuka closer, which encourages him to slip the shirt and blazer off of Oshitari's shoulder to let hang and bunch up at his elbow. Tezuka now trails down to the juncture where Oshitari's neck and shoulder meet, licking the area before biting down again and sucking this time for good measure.

"W-Wait," Oshitari starts off weakly after what seemed like an eternity of  _bliss_ , breathing now turned shallow. He takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the growing bulge in his pants, long enough at least to bring some sense of responsibility to the table for the both of them. "The bedroom."

Tezuka grumbles low in his throat, ignores him for a few seconds in favour of leaving some sort of proof on his skin for the both of them that tonight was no figment of their imaginations but indeed a glorious reality. Eventually he pulls away, forces out a low "lead the way" and Oshitari begins to do just that, hands leaving Tezuka's hair to probe adjacent walls and gain some knowledge of their bearing. They hold hands throughout the blinded trek to Oshitari's room (he only then realised the lights hadn't yet been turned on and the only source of light came from the street lamps outside the windows) both for safety and general efficiency, which he would have found romantic and cute if not for the persistent reminder of the current situation between his legs.

The door was quick to open and now Oshitari's blazer and shirt combination come off, tossed to the ground and left strewn as a defiant display of their lack of importance. They manage to find their way onto the bed and Tezuka now hovers over him, wasting no time in connecting their lips once more by leaning forward, hands exploring every inch of Oshitari's now fully exposed torso. Fingernails rake raw flesh and leave their mark, sending electric shocks down Oshitari's spine that spread throughout the entire expanse of his body. His fingers find Tezuka's hair again and his lips quiver, breath hitching ever so slightly as they battle for dominance with their tongues and the sweat now collecting on their foreheads mingle with one another's. His hips roll up to meet Tezuka's and Oshitari grins triumphantly when Tezuka groans against his mouth, roughened by arousal and annoyance all telling.

"Stop," Tezuka mutters low under his breath when he pulls away, lowering himself to trail kisses down Oshitari's chest while a hand heads south as well. Oshitari yelps again when he feels a pressure against his crotch ( _shit_ ), rubbing and feeling for what he could only imagine was his now fully erect member through sleek dress pants. His back arches into the mattress and he exhales out a shaky whimper, having half a mind to throw in the towel and submit entirely to Tezuka's every whim, especially if it felt this  _good_.

But what was the fun in that?

"Why should I?" Oshitari challenges with the voice of an  _angel_ (not) and a firm tug of Tezuka's hair, hips rocking back up both as a showcase of his mischief and also to relief some tension of his own. Tezuka grumbles again (Oshitari was growing to really like the harsh sound reverberate from the taller man's throat) and Oshitari hears him take in a deep breath, eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion when Tezuka pulls back.

"Because we won't last long if you don't.".

Uh oh.

The realisation of what was to come gradually sinks in as Tezuka pulls off his own tie and reaches back to pull his hands out of his hair. Oshitari watches in pleasant surprise as Tezuka binds his hands immobile at the wrists, ready to give another snarky comment but getting cut off.

"Now be good."

He was done for.

He had a feeling Tezuka would make it worth his while in bed, but the athlete had far exceeded his expectations.

As Oshitari tries to overcome the sudden extra surge of arousal that rushed over him as a result of Tezuka's blatant dominance, his pants are disposed off (along with his underwear) and a rough hand wraps round his erection, strokes teasingly slow and making Oshitari squirm ever so slightly (he still didn't want to fully give in). His hands itch to reach forward and grab whatever bit of Tezuka he could but at the same time, he's too occupied by the  _amazing_ feeling of a hand on his dick and  _wait_ , his balls-

"Lube and condoms. Where?"

Oshitari spares Tezuka the grief of him poking at the uncharacteristically curt speech, merely jerks his head to the bedside table and tells him they're in the first drawer. The hand on his erection disappears (ugh) and Tezuka leans over to open said drawer, fishing out the promised lube and a condom. The unopened condom is temporarily held between Tezuka's teeth (Oshitari tries his best not to think about how undeniably _sexy_ that was) as the tube was unopened and its contents were squeezed onto his fingers.

Oshitari doesn't remember when Tezuka introduces a finger into him but it happens and he winces, taking a deep breath as Tezuka probes around, stretching him some and introducing a second finger. It was all awkward at first, as it normally was until  _fuck_ , there-

It was instant, the shift from rather painful to mind blowingly  _good_ when Tezuka curls his fingers inside of him and finds the spot that renders him dizzy and exasperated with the need for more. Tezuka continues to probe at it as a final finger joins the other two, eager to coax out as many gasps and desirable responses as he could from Oshitari's lips.

" _Fuck_ , please-" Oshitari gets cut off by another whimper and he could tell that was what did it for Tezuka. The fingers are pulled out and he hears the undoing of a belt, feels the shifting of weight on the bed as the taller male undresses himself from the waist down and tosses the articles of clothing onto the ground with a resounding thud. Tezuka leans forward and helps remove Oshitari's glasses, quickly sets them down onto the nightstand along with his own and turning on the lamp while he was at it.

It was only then they finally got the chance to take a good look at each other, a clear view of the lust and desperation that heavily darkened their eyes. Tezuka was salacious in his gaze and Oshitari flushes as he's made to watch the former tear open the condom, roll it down onto his own throbbing erection ( _shit_ , that's big) and position himself between his legs.

Oshitari groans through gritted teeth as Tezuka eases himself in and burrows deeper and deeper until he's to the hilt, his face contorting from all the effort it takes for him to remain  _still_ as they wait for Oshitari to adjust. They both suck in a deep breath and Tezuka leans in to keep his mind occupied, lips against lips and tongues meeting once more. The previously innocuous tie now made a part of their burgeoning affair proved to be a nuisance, but Oshitari found his way around it, hooking his joined wrists round Tezuka's neck to pull him down flush against his torso with his aching appendage the only thing between them.

Whatever coquettish exchanges they once shared (rather one-sided, if Tezuka's irritation from earlier had anything to say about it) made way for passion and ardour, fire burning stronger and skins burning even more. Oshitari's body soon relaxes and Tezuka's hands slide underneath his knees, pushing his legs up as he begins to move and their groans muffling between conjoined lips.

Tezuka was slow in his slide at first, languid definitive pushes to bask in Oshitari's warmth, followed by a rumble from deep within his throat. He soon pulls away from the kiss breathless, lips venturing down to Oshitari's shoulder where he pierces and breaks skin again with his teeth. There it was again, the electricity, and a moan escapes Oshitari's lips, hips rolling to meet Tezuka's and eliciting a frustrated groan from the normally stoic man.

Tezuka shifts and angles himself better, hastening his pace and jabbing that particular _spot_ with each thrust. Oshitari was a lost cause; he crumbles apart into a wanton mess and his fingers splay into Tezuka's hair yet again, gripping tightly and yanking with the force of his immense arousal. His erection twitches when he hears yet another groan from Tezuka, this time deeper and rougher than ever before, and Tezuka tugs his hair out of Oshitari's hold. He straightens up and watches intently the effects his movements have on Oshitari, watches the pain make way for pleasure over and over again with each time he hits that  _gratifying_ spot. Oshitari writhes and whimpers under him, raises his arms up above his head and fully exposes himself. Unashamed.

"Beautiful," Tezuka finds himself praising sincerely, low beneath his breath but loud enough for Oshitari to catch wind off. He knew the effect it had on him, if Oshitari lowering himself to meet his every thrust with a roll of his own wasn't a telling sign enough, and Tezuka was now a lost cause. He guides Oshitari's legs up higher till his knees all but reach his shoulders and jerks himself hard into Oshitari, eyes hooded in dark desire.

The bed creaks and shakes from all the movement, blending seamlessly into the obscene choir of rasps in the midst of moans as Tezuka continued to plough hard and with every intention of leaving his mark. He hooks Oshitari's leg onto his shoulder and makes use of his now empty hand to occupy it with Oshitari's cock, stroking the nearly forgotten erection in tandem with his thrusts albeit sloppily. He grunts as he soon feels his muscles go taut and Oshitari clench hard around him, bodies convulsing together from the sheer force of their climax and quick to dissipate into muted euphoria.

Tezuka sluggishly lowers Oshitari's leg from his shoulder onto the bed while they both heave and attempt to regain their breathing, leaning down to rest his forehead against Oshitari's but making sure not to rest the entirety of his weight atop of him. He gazes into Oshitari's eyes and Oshitari blinks back up at him, clearly still as dazed and breathless as he was. Tezuka doesn't know what comes over him when he suddenly kisses Oshitari again, this time softly and with as much delicacy as he could muster. In all honesty, he was more surprised that Oshitari soon kissed him back despite all the energy they'd exerted earlier on, lips gliding slowly against one another and heavy breaths mingling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this might have an epilogue of sorts, it might not. this might have a sequel of sorts, it might not. no promises so please don't hold it against me aha


End file.
